


Smiles and skateboarding

by AngelsInParadise



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crush, F/M, Love, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInParadise/pseuds/AngelsInParadise
Summary: Cole is a normal boy obsessed with skateboarding and his idol is very close but he doesn’t know it





	1. New girl

Hey guys !!my name is Angels In Paradise !!and this is my first fanfic I love comments and I hope you enjoy me works love y’all !!❤️

Cole POV 

I am a huge fan of skateboarding and I want to meet my idol shredder shark .


	2. New girl part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second or first part

Cole POV  
I live in downtown Wilmington and I don’t want to I want to move to LA to meet my skateboarding idol Shredder shark . He is more famous than Taylor Swift he is anonymous so no one knows who he really is , I go to a local high school yes I am 16years old 

I have two best friends jack and Zeke we all go to school together I have known them since the second grade 

Today is odd I woke up 20minuts before my alarm and that never happens well I had better use this as an opportunity to get out an practice skateboarding while I have the time , I walk out of my room down the stairs out the front door (still in pajamas headphones in listening to haji p mocking bird I finally get to the back yard and I start to run to my shed and get my skateboard 

But when I open the door my drunk stepdad is passed out on the floor 

God help us all I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is boring and a cliffhanger but I hope you enjoy it until I can update !!!ily


	3. Chapter 3

I try to get past my drunk step dad and I do !.i get my skateboard and run out . Well almost I am so close to the door when I feel someone pull me back by the end of my shirt 

“Hey where are you going boy you should not wake up your father !!”  
He yelled at me  
“I’m s-sorry I did not mean to but your not my dad your my Step father not my real one !” I yelled back regaining my strength to yell at him  
“You are my son and I should be treated better than I am you worthless little -“

I don’t remember the impact but I do remember the choice I slapped him straight in the face and I did it hard he was definitely gonna be mad so I ran from his grasp out towards the road and away from the house.

He yelled out for me to come back but I couldn’t and besides it was already 8 and I needed to get to school. I didn’t care if i had no books I would borrow ones from my teachers .

The ride to school was peaceful until I got there and saw I was in pajamas and that I would be the laughing stock of the school .  
I walked toward the back lucky for me I had my phone with me so I texted zeke he replied and said he would bring me clothes, I thanked him and started to close my eyes just because I wanted peace . 

Zeke got there about ten minutes and gave me the cloths i changed in to them and we walked in the school together . We met up with our usual friend group and headed to out first class .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry the chapter is short but I want you guys to ask questions and wonder what will happen next !!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed this I will be doing more feel free to comment plz no hate love all ❤️


End file.
